


Of mysterious phone calls and a distracted middle blocker

by DieroteRosine



Series: KuroTsuki Week 2020 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #KuroTsukiWeek2020, #krtskweek2020, Coming Out, Day 7: ER - Coming Out, Eavesdropping, KuroTsuki Week 2020, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Tanaka is a good senpai, Tsukishima is distracted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25504522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieroteRosine/pseuds/DieroteRosine
Summary: "What's been going on with you lately, Tsukishima?" Tanaka put his arm around Tsukishima's shoulder, but the tall blonde dodged it at the last moment and grimaced."I don't know what you mean, Tanaka-san." Tsukishima wrinkled his nose and stuffed his phone, which he had been holding in his hand, into his pocket.________Tsukishima is acting weird lately and Tanaka and Nishinoya team up to figure out the tall blonds secret.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: KuroTsuki Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844776
Comments: 12
Kudos: 206





	Of mysterious phone calls and a distracted middle blocker

**Author's Note:**

> Time for a little Tanaka-love <3 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome!

"What's been going on with you lately, Tsukishima?" Tanaka put his arm around Tsukishima's shoulder, but the tall blonde dodged it at the last moment and grimaced.

"I don't know what you mean, Tanaka-san." Tsukishima wrinkled his nose and stuffed his phone, which he had been holding in his hand, into his pocket.  
Tanaka put both arms provocatively on his hips and stood up in front of Tsukishima, as far as his size was concerned.

"Exactly, that's what I mean. Now that you've been stuck on your phone every day after training, you no longer have time for your beloved senpais.”

"Which beloved Senpais are you talking about exactly?" Tsukishima smirked and Tanaka inflated his cheeks in indignation.  
"And besides," I don't stick to my phone every day", I only have a few important things to clarify and since I don't like to use mail pigeons, I do it on my phone."

With this statement, Tsukishima craned his head and marched past Tanaka, who gave him a skeptical look and at that moment decided to unravel the secret behind Tsukishima's mental absence.

The next morning, the second grader, together with Nishinoya, who had of course immediately got on with his plan, sat in the corner of the locker room and studied an unfolded plan in front of him.

"The fact is, always at 8 a.m. when our morning training session is over, Saltyshima grabs his phone and disappears from the changing room before everyone else. That again in the evening after our afternoon training."  
Tanaka patted the recorded information and frowned.  
"So whoever is responsible for Tsukishima's absence can be reached both in the morning and in the evening."

"How do we know that Tsukishima is writing to someone and not just looking for things on the Internet?"  
Grinning broadly, Tanaka indicated another point on the note. "My dear ally, the suspect himself told me yesterday."  
Even Noya's confused expression threw on Tanaka and wiggled his eyebrows. "He spoke of “mail pigeons" and they are only used when two people communicate with each other, right?"

"Ohhh," Noya grinned proudly and gave Tanaka a thumbs up. "And since Tsukishima speaks to the person on the phone, it won't be anyone from our school!"

Playfully shocked, Noya put a hand over his mouth. "What if Tsukishima snatched a girl from another school? And that before us? "  
Tanaka pressed himself against the chest and solemnly declared: “Whatever is going on, we will feel Saltyshima on the tooth. And then we will stop this person from distracting our best middle blocker from his training, that's our duty as good senpais! "  
"Let's fucking go!", And with that Tanaka and Noya highfived. 

The training on this day was no different than the other days, Tsukishima grabbed his bag at 8 o'clock punctually and disappeared from the locker room first, but this time there were two “unobtrusive” shadows on his neck.  
Tanaka stared behind a corner of the house at the blonde who was on the way behind the main school building.

"Noya, your turn”, hissed Tanaka, and Noya rolled over the floor like a secret agent until he came to a stop directly behind Tsukishima at a classroom door and quickly hid behind it.  
Tanaka watched with wide eyes as Tsukishima turned confused but apparently couldn't see anyone and then went back to his phone.  
Noya flashed a triumphant grin at Tanaka before the latter sneaked down the aisle and, together with Nishinoya, attached himself to the blonde's feet.

Tsukishima left the school building and headed straight for a small wooden hut in which, as far as Tanaka knew, only the caretaker's garden tools were stored.  
Noya raised his eyebrows questioningly and the two boys tiptoed up to the wooden wall until they were right under the window and could hear Tsukishima's suppressed voice through the ajar window.

Noya put a finger against his mouth and Tanaka gestured that they had to be quiet now.  
In silence, both pressed their ears against the wall and tried to understand what or who Tsukishima was talking to.

Judging by the one-sided nature of his conversation, Tsukishima seemed to be on the phone and Tanaka grimaced when Tsukishima only answered "yes" three times in a row.

They would not have found the caller at this speed in ten years and Tanaka was not willing to accept his defeat so easily.  
Suddenly Noya pointed upwards and mouthed a "warning" as Tsukishima came closer to the window and had started to discuss with the caller.

"Yes, No."  
"I'm pretty sure that's a bad idea."  
"Because it comes from you."  
"Haha very funny."  
"Yes, of course I basically only like you because of your body, idiot. What do you think?"

It took all of Tanaka's willpower not to open the window above him and read Tsukishima the Levites because he spoke so rude to a girl.  
He could barely stop himself, but Noya didn't seem to be any different, the little Libero had outraged his cheeks and was now bright red in the face.

Tsukishima, however, continued to talk, not realizing that his senpais were planning a plot to murder him.

"Yes I think so too."  
"No, I'll be back in class right away, please don't send me messages during that time."  
"No, not even if you ask very kindly."

It was quiet for a moment and then something very strange happened - Tsukishima laughed.

And not this "Hinata just did something particularly stupid" laugh, but a real, hearty laugh, which was accompanied by a little chuckle and Noya stared at Tanaka with wide eyes.  
Whoever was on the other end of the line had just found a new worldwonder.

"No, no, still no, idiot."  
Tsukishima giggled again and you could almost hear him biting his lip to suppress another laugh.  
"Mhm I think next weekend. We'll be with you again soon. ”

Tanaka and Noya immediately perked up. Now it was getting interesting.

"No, I won't greet Chibi from him, nobody knows we're in contact, you remember?"  
Now Tsukishima sighed and sat at the window, so Tanaka had to dive to avoid the blonde's gaze.  
"I don't know, maybe I'll tell them soon. Tanaka-san, yes the one with the bald head, asked me yesterday what I was doing on my phone all the time."

Noya suppressed a laugh and Tanaka clenched his hands into fists.  
Tsukishima would be able to hear a word if he came out of this hut.

"Oh, I don't know either."  
"I just miss you, that's all I know."

Noya cocked his head and drew a heart in the air with his fingers.

"Yes, I have to go now."  
"Greetings at Akaashi and Bokuto-san from me, tell them we'll see each other in two weeks."

A surprised gasp escaped Tanaka and Noya put a hand over his mouth, apparently to suppress a loud cheer.  
Bokuto-san and Akaashi-san - two players from Fukurodani, so there seemed to be someone at the other end of the phone call dealing with these two.

Maybe one of the managers?  
"Yes, yes, you too, fool."  
"We'll listen to each other later, I'm going to hang up now."  
"Fuck off.”  
“Yeah, me too."  
"Bye Kuroo-san."

"KUROO-SAN ?!"

With a sudden shout, Tanaka and Nishinoya jumped up from under the window and Tsukishima stumbled back in surprise, the cell phone landed on the floor and the blonde stared at his two senpais, completely distraught.

"What the-" stammered the middle blocker, nervously straightening his glasses, but Noya didn't give him time to collect and bubbled out all his thoughts in a rush.

"That was Kuroo-san on the phone ?! The cat guy from Nekoma !? Tsukishima! What do you want from him?! "

"Excuse me, firstly: what the fuck and secondly: I don't know what this concerns both of you and besides -", Tsukishima's face darkened, "why did you follow me? Just to eavesdrop on me?! "

"No!" Tanaka cried, "I mean, maybe! We just wanted to find out who always distracts you so much from training and keep this person from doing so in the near future, after all, the selection games for the national championships will be soon! ”

Tsukishima stared at the two boys in disbelief, then sighed deeply while massaging his nose with two fingers.

"I can not believe it. All these weeks, I manage to get nobody to know about it and then it is you of all people. How absolutely fitting."

Noya stood up in front of Tsukishima and stuck his little finger on his chest, Tsukishima giving him a look as if Nishinoya was a particularly disgusting insect.  
"What exactly is that with Kuroo-san? Do we have to beat him up? Is he bothering you? I swear to you, I will finish him when he touches you!"

"Jesus," the blonde growled, putting his hands on his hips. "You don't beat anyone here!"  
With another sigh, he added. "Actually, I can just say it, now it doesn't matter anyway. Kuroo-san and I are a couple. "

It was part of leaving Tanaka and Nishinoya speechless, Tsukishima had just made it.

The blonde rolled his eyes. "Close your mouth again, otherwise it will rain in."  
Tanaka swallowed and stammered in confusion: "A couple? So a couple like in "I want to kiss and cuddle this person" couple? "

Tsukishima snorted. "Yes, a couple like in" I would like to spend a lot of time with this person and that's why we always use the phone" couple."

"So I can't beat him up?" Pouted Noya and Tsukishima stared at him confused. "No? Please do not?"

"Oh. What a shame."  
The blonde shook his head and Tanaka heard him murmur "Why always me?" before Tsukishima looked at them and asked "And what are you going to do with this information now?"  
Briefly, Noya and Tanaka exchanged glances, then looked at Tsukishima, pregnant with meaning.

Nishinoya punched him in the side and Tanaka grinned as he almost wrapped an arm around the blonde.  
"Mock you with it at the next game and otherwise be happy for you? What do you think your awesome senpais are here for?"

"But if the boy does something to you, or is mean to you, I'll beat him up," Noya assured, and Tsukishima actually let himself be carried away by something like a thin smile.

Tanaka smiled to himself as the three of them went back into the building.

One thing was certain: he would smash the balls around Kuroo's ears the next time they played - just as a little warning.


End file.
